


The Seers

by Sushispider1212



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: More tags will be added as characters come into play, Multi, This is a massive Work-In-Progress, Ton of Characters, WoF AU, probably, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: War is brewing in Phyrria. A meteorite gave mysterious power to several dragons across the world, and the Queens would do anything to find them.Things go from bad to worse as the bloodthirsty Queen Andromeda has a vision of the future, which causes her to start a war with the SeaWings, which soon whips the other tribes into a warring frenzy.Only a ditzy SeaWing Seer, a jaded IceWing guard, and a nervous NightWing can save the world.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I’ve been working on for a while, but it’s nowhere near fully planned out. Enjoy the prologue.

_ The Protector. The Fighter. The Queen. The Librarian. The Peacemaker. _

__ Heroes, all of them. They protected the tribes from war.

_ The Watcher. The Prince. The Gladiator. The Scholar. The Advisor. _

__ They saved the tribes from the great evil thousands of years ago.

Queen Andromeda looked up from her book to stare out at the jungle night. The lovely honeysuckles around her pavilion glowed almost blood-red with the firefly bottles’ light dangling among them. Moons above, Andromeda was bored.

She had been waiting for her Seer to come, but of course Swallowtail had to be late. Again. 

The Rainwing Queen sighed and closed her book, her scales swirling with whorls of orange and red as her tail twitched. Andromeda closed her eyes and laid down her head on top of the open book’s pages.

She was suddenly aware of the sound of wingbeats outside. The swooshing of the wings had a particular cadence to them. Behind the huge fluttery-swooping noise, there was a subtle swishing behind the noise. Hard to detect, but Andromeda was well acquainted with the dragon this unique wing-beat pattern belonged to. 

Coming into the pavilion, the unique-looking Rainwing hybrid was looking extremely nervous. His colors were, as usual, disorderly. His wings were his signature colors of yellow, with his second set having blue around their edges. The rest of his scales were a mixture of green and purple, but it quickly shifted itself to a pale green when Swallowtail saw the Rainwing Queen.

Swallowtail billowed out his wings, and landed neatly on the edge of the pavilion. He, as usual, was carrying a scroll and an ink pot. He carefully laid them out in front of him, trying not to look directly at Andromeda.

Andromeda glared pointedly at him until he had set up his supplies and unrolled his scroll to a blank sheet. Swallowtail glanced up and caught Andromeda’s gaze. 

“Um, miss,” Swallowtail looked up at Andromeda, clearly nervous. “S-sorry I was late, Pitcher needed help moving in.”

Andromeda ran through her list of names, and nodded with recognition at the name. It was the new construction worker from the Poison Jungle. Anyways, there was more business at hand than the matter of someone moving in. 

The RainWing Queen stretched pointedly as she stood up, pushing her book aside. She would deal with the cleanup later, after her vision session.

Andromeda stared up at the stars, her eyes becoming pools of darkness. It would be tonight, she felt.

The stars reflected in her eyes, and she stretched out her wings, filling the length of the room. The talons on the tips of her wings drifted to a pure inky black color, the color spreading down the wings like dragonbite viper venom. The veins were being outlined first, and the color spread through the rest of the spaces between.

It spread through her scales, tracing her face in it’s warm grasp, mirroring the skies above her, with the shifting stars above.

Finally, it was as if she were a Nightwing instead of a Rainwing. Her pitch black scales shined as the moons drew high in the sky, the two full ones glaring down at her like eyes.

Andromeda closed her eyes and let the future show itself to her.


	2. Jellyfish

Jellyfish was, in her opinion, very, very pretty.

Her scales were a white-ish blue, but she could make the accents any color she wanted. She really thought she should be able to change the rest of her scale color, but any control over it was better than none at all. After all, her RainWing ancestry was very distant.

Princess Jellyfish lay in her bed of limestone, the smooth rock providing the most comfortable bed it possibly can, especially because she enchanted it.

Currently, the SeaWing seer was messing with her strands of pearls, testing to see what color of scale looked best against them. She couldn’t decide between pale blue or pale pink, to mimic the pearls.

After a while, Jellyfish sighed and placed the pearls on the ground in front of her. She was so  _ bored.  _ She had nothing to do all day except just sit around and wait. Speaking of which, wasn’t there something she was supposed to do right now? 

That question was answered by a splash from her doorway. 

Her room was designed by her, in such a way that it was underneath the Island Palace, with a pool of water in the middle as the only entrance to the bubble-shaped stone room.

There indeed was someone rising from the coral encrusted pool. It was a dark-scaled Seawing. His scales were a kind of inky purple, with dark blue highlights on his wings. The water dripping off his scales refracted the light from his lavender colored glow scales.

Of course, being affiliated with royalty herself, Jellyfish knew him. 

“Prince Marinas.” Jellyfish rose her head up to stare into the young prince’s face. The prince in question stepped tiredly out of the pool, dripping water on the floor. 

“Jellyfish-“ He began, before Jellyfish held up her talons in an aquatic signal for him to stop talking. She made a circular motion, telling him to rewind and try again.

“Fine,” Marinas huffed, then continued. “ _ Princess _ Jellyfish, you are missing the meeting with the Queen’s Advisors. Mother is not pleased.” The Prince sat down in front of Jellyfish, even when sitting he was still taller than her.

Jellyfish blinked at him for a moment, before getting up lazily and stretching her muscles. She grabbed her pearls and wrapped them around her neck, the pearls falling familiarly around her neck. So  _ that  _ was what she had to do today. Funny how it slipped her mind.

She shifted her scales to a pretty light pink and then went on her merry way, diving into her pool of water and swimming through the rock tunnel underneath. She could hear Marinas scrambling to follow her, clumsily diving into the water. 

The tunnel twisted this way, and that, until the tunnel finally sloped up to the surface of the water, and Jellyfish nimbly landed on the beach. Her tunnel was disguised as a small tide pool, and was covered in marine life, but if you dared to go deeper, you would find her little cave.

Of course no one could actually get in without her permission, and as Marinas exited the tunnel, she could see the rock sealing itself up behind him, as a defense mechanism.

The white sand crunched beneath her dripping wet scales, and Jellyfish took a deep breath, catching a lungful of the crisp morning air. Marinas leaped out of the water behind her, walking ahead of her to get a head start.

Jellyfish took in the sight of the imposing fortress before her, it’s walls gleaming white in the sunlight. The side facing her had a huge wall any self respecting dragon would be able to fly over, topped by a walkway for soldiers and dragons who were enjoying their morning. The walls were covered by carvings of various legends, specifically a fight that supposedly took place on this very beach. 

This carving in particular spanned an entire vertical strip of the wall, just below the walkway so all who were flying over could see it. It was a depiction of two historical SeaWings, whose names were lost to time. The one on the left was small, relatively speaking, of course; the carving was actually as tall as a twenty-year-old dragon.

The smaller one had her arm raised in front of her, commanding an army of rocks, which hovered behind her. She was pointing at the larger dragon on the right, who just shied away from the attack, but another army of his own was behind him, slithering tendrils of kelp.

And carved below this scene were their names, the Princess and the Writer, respectively. These were given to them based on the legends, so who knows if the fight took place like the legends said they were, or if the Writer was really a writer, as nothing by him was ever found.

Jellyfish raised her wings and flapped upward, easily dropping down on the other side of the wall, landing just seconds after Marinas. The wall’s carvings didn’t stop on the inside of the wall either. There was a carving of the majestic Fighter, surrounded by the ocean waves crashing against the rocks she’s standing on in full battle armor.

It was extremely over the top, in Jellyfish’s opinion, but whatever the carvers were thinking, it looked lovely. They really did a great job with the details, but Jellyfish wasn’t here to gaze at them all day. Jellyfish turned her head to the rest of the interior.

The tall tower within the palace walls towered over the wall by a great margin. It was shaped in a spiral pattern, with the filaments forming walkways around the edges leading all the way up to the top.

There was a crystalline pool of water surrounding the tower, where off-duty guards rested, talking to dragons on the beaches surrounding the pond.

At the top of the tower, it expanded into an orb shape, with filaments spiraling outward, only to come together at the top to form a bulb. Suspended between the filaments and the platform inside was a bubble of water, thick enough to drown out any sound from inside the bubble.

Jellyfish lifted off and, glancing once behind her in order to make sure Marinas was following, dived into the bubble. The world went quiet as her splash was drowned out by the magical water. could feel the water’s firm outer layer resisting her movement through it, but she kept going, eventually making it through to the malleable middle layer, and finally into the interior layer.

Jellyfish felt her wings come loose and flapped them open a moment after falling into the air bubble inside the water, very nearly face-planting directly into Queen Abyss herself.


	3. Uncia

Deep in the Ice Kingdom was a vast city, shining brightly as the piercing sunlight shot through it. The city sparkled like it was made of finely polished crystals, but it was really very, very shiny ice.

In fact, the ice was enchanted to mimic the style of the Ice Palace, which towered over the city surrounding it, like a tree against a bunch of shrubs. Who knows how old the palace was, but the city was only constructed in the last one hundred years or so.

Uncia turned her head away from the city, and back over the boundary wall, as she was still on guard duty. Her tired blue eyes gazed at the barren tundra, which had been the same as it was five minutes ago.

The IceWing wasn’t always on guard duty, but they were always low level tasks, as befitting her rank. She was a fourth-circle guard, which left her at the lowest rank of guard, so she couldn’t do anything important. Ever.

However, Uncia was fine with it. It was the cycle of the city, and she had her place. She had a chance to move up, but failed. She had the scars to prove it.

The silver-scaled IceWing was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard the distinctive sounds of a dragon landing behind her. Uncia turned her head to see who it was and saw a familiar white-and-purple dragon.

The famous IceWing seer sat down next to Uncia. “Mind if I join you, Uncia?” Flake asked. Uncia just distantly gazed behind Flake, not really caring either way. Everyone knew Flake, Queen Permafrost made sure of that, but for some strange reason Flake had taken a liking to Uncia, although Uncia had no idea why. 

Anyway, Uncia had other things to do right now, such as making sure no criminals found their way into the city. And maybe protecting Flake right now, as she was here.

Flake placed one of her talons on Uncia’s shoulder, tracing it down Uncia’s smooth scales until she got to Uncia’s burn scars. The ugly black markings scored across Uncia’s chest and forelegs, permanently reminding Uncia of her disgrace and failure to do her job.

“I could heal those, you know.” Flake broke the uncomfortable silence with this remark. Flake held up her simple leather necklace and opened the leather pouch hanging off of it. Flake dumped the bag out into her talon, and several objects scattered out of it.

The first was a rolled up scrap of paper, which Flake opened up and scanned. It was probably a set of orders from the queen, so Uncia didn’t pay it much mind. The second was a small stone, which was just a smooth river pebble. The third and final object was a small silver bell, one of the decorative ones which didn’t serve much purpose.

“Hey, I was just thinking,” Flake began, curling up the paper again. “I have an opening tomorrow, do you want to talk again then? Preferably not while you’re on duty.”

Uncia turned her head and responded, the first word she had spoken this entire conversation, “If you wish, miss.”

Flake squinted her eyes, gazing into the horizon with almost disappointment. They sat there for a while, watching the silver stretch of land, until the little silver bell in Flake’s clenched talons buzzed violently, startling Flake out of her daze.

Flake quickly stashed the bell away in her pouch and stood up to leave. “Looks like the queen’s calling me. See you tomorrow!”

And with that, Flake jumped off the inside of the wall and flew back toward the palace, leaving Uncia alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit shorter than last chapter, and not as good, in my opinion. However, I really like how next chapter is turning out, so look forward to it soon.
> 
> Please leave feedback so I know how I can improve!


	4. Wishmaker

Wishmaker was nervous. He was always nervous. Especially when he was asked to enchant something. Even afterward, he was still nervous.

He was especially nervous right now, if what he was hearing was true.

“Your majesty, you can’t be serious.” Wishmaker looked up at the beautiful Queen Glorybringer in dismay. “You know we can’t possibly go there!”

Glorybringer, in her shining brilliance, shook her head. “I know that, but you know rumors would spread if I didn’t at least humor her. You know how she gets if she doesn’t get her way.”

“But that’s all the way across the continent, I can’t protect you from there!” The instant he said it, Wishmaker knew that he had said the wrong thing. He instantly recoiled and started to back out of the throne room.

Queen Glorybringer jumped off her throne and paced toward Wishmaker, reaching one talon out to touch Wishmaker. She gently smoothed down the ruffled spines of the smaller dragon, and sat down next to him, enveloping him in her wings like a warm blanket.

This was how it always was with him and the Queen. Ever since two years ago when he turned up at the palace with nothing but his name, the NightWing Queen took him in as her own.

He also turned out to be the next NightWing Seer, and this came at the right time, as the last one had disappeared into the night, quite literally.

He fit in just fine with his new family. However, he did look different from all the other NightWings he had met. Normally NightWings could sink into shadows pretty easily. Wishmaker’s colors were way more lustrous and saturated, causing his dark green and purple scales to stand out pretty easily in the darkness. 

The only other NightWing he had met who was like this was the palace blacksmith, who was a brass colored SandWing hybrid, but he was fairly certain that he wasn’t a hybrid. 

Now, nestled in his adoptive mother’s embrace, he finished his thought. “I meant, I mean I thought, that with Queen Andromeda’s track record, we shouldn’t trust that she won’t set a trap when you get there.”

“I know Wishmaker, and I trust you. I just need to do this for the good of the people.” Queen Glorybringer pulled away from Wishmaker as she continued, “You know how Andromeda acts when she doesn’t get her way. Even if this is a trap, we can’t risk war with the RainWings.”

Glorybringer looked over her shoulder as she spoke again, “Do you remember what I told you about Sharpsight before he left?” Wishmaker hurriedly nodded.

“Well, there’s one more thing you need to know about him, before he left. Among all his nervousness and insomnia, he told me something. He said, ‘A prophecy was given to me by Patternwatcher. He said that I will return when you need protection the most, my Queen. Isn’t that funny?’ Those were the last words he said to me before he went. I’ve taken those words to heart all these years, and that’s why I’m not scared.”

Wishmaker started down at the stone floor, his tail twitching in circles in front of him. “I just-,” Wishmaker paused to compose himself, raising his head to meet his mother’s eyes. “I’m concerned about you. I know how things have been around here since Dreadflight left, and Patternwatcher saw something odd in the sky last night. I think that it would be better if you stay. Especially because Sharpsight is gone, and he can’t defend you anymore!”

Glorybringer rose up and stared at Wishmaker. Something in her eyes showed Wishmaker the depth of her grief over her missing son, but she quickly masked it with a look of calm. She turned around and paced out the doors of the hall, and Wishmaker felt his heart leave with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t my favorite chapter to write, but it serves the plot. Wishmaker’s story has my favorite characters by far in it, so I’m excited to get there soon.


	5. Swallowtail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to write. It’s not my favorite chapter, but it sets up some plot, so it’s necessary.

Things were going bad, very, very bad. It would be better if the meteor didn’t pass, but it definitely would and things would then be very, very bad.

Swallowtail really wanted to curl up and cry, but he knew that Queen Andromeda would never let him out of her sight for five minutes, and he feared what would happen if she caught him crying. That’s why Swallowtail swallowed his emotions and stood in front of his Queen at this very moment.

He stood there with his wings curled up against his sides, hiding his scarred second set from Andromeda, as if that would do him any good. His head was raised as he stared into Andromeda’s emerald gaze. 

“Now, Swallowtail, I have a  _ request _ to give you,” The way she said the word request made it sound like it was a threat, which it probably was. “I want you to enchant this necklace and bracelet with these specific instructions, as I have written here.” 

There was a small clicking noise as she placed a silver necklace and matching bracelet in front of Swallowtail. They were probably from her treasure vault, as they were freshly polished. Andromeda then placed a piece of paper in front of Swallowtail.

Swallowtail peered at the intricate penmanship of the Queen as he read the paper.  _ Enchant this bracelet to control the wearer of this necklace. The bracelet wearer assumes control via giving commands to the necklace wearer. Without express commands, the necklace wearer acts as they normally would, however, the bracelet wearer is fully aware of what the necklace wearer is doing. This only ends when one wearer stops wearing either accessory. _

Swallowtail gulped as he was reading. He couldn’t enchant this. This goes against all the rules of the Seers. But he couldn’t not do it. She would kill him.

“I can’t do this!” The RainWing hybrid blurted out. He instantly recoiled, waiting for the inevitable consequence of his speaking out.

However, Queen Andromeda turned away from him. “That’s fine. You don’t have to.” Her scales showed nothing of her inner emotions. Swallowtail knew what was coming, but still he wasn’t prepared when the Queen’s tail whipped out to wrap firmly around his neck.

The sudden movement made him stumble forward as the strong tail constricted around his neck, effectively choking him and making him fall onto the scroll. As suddenly as the pressure came, it was relieved with a whiplike crack.

“Do you want to do it now, Swallowtail?”

“Yes, my Queen.” 

Swallowtail bowed his head and whispered the wretched words, clutching the necklace and bracelet in his talons. He smiled on the inside as he did it. He added something to the enchantment, something that he hoped would save his power.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write some feedback if you wish, I’ll update this irregularly as I get things done.


End file.
